Dungeons
Dungeons & Dragons Capcom arcade games, Tower of Doom and Shadow Over Mystara. Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara allows up to four players to battle against the mythical beasts from the Dungeons & Dragons universe with a mix of melee, range and magic attacks. The game offers drop-in/drop-out online gameplay in one of two modes, includes a Challenge system that sets players in-game goals in return for level-ups and coins which can be spent in the Vault, a Character Visualizer feature that allows players to see which characters they and their friends are using and how often, and more. Source: IGN System: Arcade, Saturn, PC, PS3, X360, WiiU Release Date: *Tower of Doom: January 13, 1994 *Shadow Over Mystara: February 06, 1996 Genre: Beat 'em up Publisher: Capcom Developer: Capcom Playable Characters Moriah - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Moriah (Thief) Dimsdale - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Dimsdale (Dwarf) Lucia - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Lucia (Elf) Crassus - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Crassus (Fighter) Syous - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Syous (Magic-User) Greldon - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Greldon (Cleric) Shannon - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Shannon (Thief) Hendel - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Hendel (Dwarf) Kayla - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Kayla (Elf) Jarred - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Jarred (Fighter) D'raven - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|D'raven (Magic-User) Miles - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Miles (Cleric) NPCs NPC Soilder - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png|Soldier Summons Djinn - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Efreet - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Earth Elemental - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Water Elemental - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Wind Elemental - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Enemies and Bosses Beholder - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Black Dragon - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Chimera - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Dark Warrior 1 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Dark Warrior 2 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Displacer Beast - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Ezerhorden - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Fire Salamander - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Frost Salamander - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Gargoyle - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Ghoul - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Giant Beetle - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Giant Scorpion - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Gnoll (Axe) - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Gnoll (Bow) - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Goblin 1 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Goblin 2 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Goblin 3 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Green Dragon - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Harpy - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Hellhound - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Kobold - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Lich Deimos - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Man-Scorpion - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Manticore - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Mud Golem - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Nagpa - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Ogre Master 1 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Ogre Master 2 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Owlbear - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Red Dragon - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Shadow Elf (boss) - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Shadow Elf (Bow) - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Shadow Elf (Fencer) 1 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Shadow Elf (Fencer) 2 - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Shadow Elf (Wyvern Rider) - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Skeleton - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Synn (human) - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Synn (dragon) - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Tel'Arin - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Tel'Eleronr - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Trogdolyte - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Troll - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Warmachine - Chronicles of Mystara - Arcade.png Category:Beat 'em up game Category:CPS2 game